


Out of Focus

by Elysia21



Series: Courage of the Daxamite // Heart of the Kryptonian [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysia21/pseuds/Elysia21
Summary: Mon-El wants to be trained to become a superhero, but Kara struggles to focus during their training sessions.





	

“Good morning!” Kara’s voice echoed throughout the room of the DEO, startling Mon-El out of his sleep. He shot up with an exclamation of surprise. It had become his customary alarm clock, her chipper voice waking him. He had been staying in the holding quarters of the DEO for weeks, and while it was incredibly nice since he had nowhere else to go, he still missed having a legitimate room to himself, not just the rows of beds in an empty space. He did, however, love waking up to her voice. He’d been on Earth for over a month now, and his one remaining constant was Kara and her friends; Alex, Winn, J’onn, and James. He had trouble finding, or keeping, a job on Earth and it was exhausting to keep trying. He was awful at being an intern and it turns out, to be a bartender you have to know a lot about Earthly customs, for example, all people have to _pay_ for their drinks and there are a _lot_ of different drinks to remember. Plus, by staying up into the early hours of the morning, he could never make it in time for training sessions with Kara and Winn. So for now, he was spending all his time training and looking for another job that he might actually be good at. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Are you going to get up or just lay there all day?” Kara laughed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Well, if you are giving me that option...” Before he could lay his head back down on the pillow, Kara was standing above his bed and ripping the blanket off of him. He groaned in protest but he sat up regardless, twisting his body so that his feet were flat on the floor.

Kara plopped down on the bed next to him, fiddling with her hands in her lap, “No, that’s not an option. You need to train! You said you wanted to be a superhero, well you can’t do that until you’re prepared.” She bit her lower lip and he couldn’t help but stare at it. He remembered what it was like to taste those lips, the softness of them under his. Not that she knew he remembered. “Mon-El?” She cocked her head to the side to look at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah!” He jumped up from the bed, focusing back on the present, “I’ll be ready in a few. Meet you in the training room?” After a brief air of confusion crossed her face, she smiled brightly and hopped up as well.

“Alright! Don’t get distracted!” She chimed in a sing-songy voice as he watched her make her way out of the room, murmuring under his breath too low for her to hear.

“If only...”

***

Once Kara reached the training room, she found Alex leaning against the doors. She was talking on the phone to someone, one leg propped up on the wall behind her. When she saw Kara approaching, she hung up the phone and crossed her arms across her chest.

“Hey, Alex, what’s up?” Kara smiled and walked in the training room to start setting things up, Alex following her in.

“I don’t know, Kara, what _is_ up?” Alex smirked at her, as if she knew something she didn’t. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

Kara swallowed visibly but attempted to keep her composure, “No, don’t be ridiculous, Alex. I tell you everything.” She laughed and turned away, setting up barriers for agility training and clearing the hand to hand combat floor. She could hear Alex huff in frustration behind her. There is no way she would know, Mon-El didn’t remember and Kara sure didn’t tell anyone.

“Nothing that happened in the medical bay the earlier this week that I might have seen while reviewing the week’s security footage?” At that, Kara did freeze and slowly turned to face her sister. It was well known that Kara was a horrible liar, as much as she tried to deny it, she sputtered and opened her mouth to talk only to close it again, unable to find an explanation.

“I- I- no, I don’t know- It’s-“

“You _kissed_ Mon-El!” Alex blurted out in an urgent but hushed voice. She didn’t sound angry, just surprised.

“Well technically _he_ kissed _me_ -“ Kara cut in under her breath but Alex just continued on.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Kara, how did that happen?” Alex was speaking in a more normal tone now, sitting on one of the metal barriers. Kara moved to take a seat beside her.

She took a deep breath and began to explain, “He was dying, Alex. He was dying and it was my family’s fault. I wanted to stay by his side until he woke up, and then he did. I was apologizing and I started to get upset- he didn’t look like he was in great shape and he was talking like he was going to die,” Her voice started to take on a tense tone as she rushed through the rest of the words faster, “I was starting to tear up, and you know how I hate to cry. He tried to comfort me and was gently stroking my face and- and then he leaned in and-“

“Hey there!” Mon-El burst in through the doors causing Kara to jump and nearly fall off the back of the metal barricade.

“Mon-El!” Kara said quickly, her voice jumping octaves higher. He looked between her and Alex confused.

“Yeah, you told me to meet you in here, right? You wanted to train? Or-” His confidence seemed to be wavering as if he was missing something.

“Yes, she did. I was just updating her on some things going on here at the DEO.” Alex said coolly, she was always much better at maintaining her composure. She turned to look at her sister before leaving the room, eyebrows raised, “We’ll finish this debriefing later, alright?”

Kara nodded quickly as Alex left the room, the large metal door closing shut behind her. Kara’s heart was starting to race and she was hoping that Mon-El’s hearing wasn’t as good as hers, or that he at least wasn’t paying any attention.

“You okay-“ He began, but Kara quickly regained her normal demeanor and cut in.

“Of course, are you ready?” She smiled, hands on her hips, “Shall we start with agility?”

He smirked and pulled off his jacket, leaving himself in charcoal grey training pants and a deep blue shirt that clung fairly tightly to his muscular build. It was becoming apparent that he had been working on his training, his muscles becoming more defined, and proving to actually be an opponent when he and Kara sparred. They started at one end of the room, and once they started the trial, lasers crossed the room in bright rays. The lasers moved all about the room as Mon-El took off over every barricade, flipping over them effortlessly and sliding under the beams that flashed before him. Once he made it to the other side he smashed the button to stop the clock with a big grin.

“That’s my new record.” He smiled, barely sweating.

“Alright, alright. Your agility is good. What we need to work on most is your combat skills. You can evade, but you need to be able to defend yourself and others if you want to be a superhero.” Kara said, moving over to the open floor space, beckoning for him to follow. She couldn’t help but smile as he approached her with his fists up, a big grin on his face.

He came at her with his fist as she ducked out of the way and twisted behind him. As he swung around to follow she slid behind him, knocking his feet from under him, but he caught himself before he hit the floor and kicked out, knocking her back a little. She came at him but he evaded and grabbed her arms, flinging her across the room at the wall. As if she was expecting it, she hit the wall with her feet and flipped back over him, grabbing his shoulders and flipping him over until his back hit the ground with a hard thud. The wind was knocked out of him leaving him gasping for air, a dull ache filling his body.

“Again.” She said as she offered a hand to him. He let her pull him up and came at her again, throwing punches that rarely landed. He could barely get a punch in but neither could she, his quick reflexes anticipating each move. Finally he moved around behind her and had one arm gripping hers behind her back, the other holding steady across her neck.

“Got ya.” He smirked, his breath close enough to stir her hair. Her breath hitched as she felt her body pulled tight up against his. His head turned, his lips brushing gently against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. In a desperate attempt to gain back her control, she leaned back and lifted her legs off the ground before slamming them back down and flipping him over her shoulders, sending him back to the ground. The force of the action sent her forward onto the floor as well, her legs on either side of his hips. He let his head fall back against the stone floor as he put his hands up in surrender with a laugh, “Okay, I take it back, you win.” She could feel his body shake beneath her as he laughed and she drew an uneven breath. He sat up on his elbows and watched her, obviously waiting for her to get off, but she didn’t move. She knew she needed to get up, she couldn’t stay sitting like this, it was _weird_. His smile faded into a more serious expression as he watched her blue eyes staring back at him. “Kara?”

The door of the training room creaked as it opened and Winn came in- man, was this a day of terrible timing.

“Kara-“ He paused as he looked at them, but it only took a moment’s hesitation before she jumped up, Mon-El standing up beside her, “Kara, there is a rogue alien down at the pier. He’s damaging some of the ships down there. We need you to bring him in.”

“Can I come?” Mon-El chimed in, looking between the two of them. Kara shook her head but he protested, “Oh come on, you said my agility is great and you’re hardly a fair opponent to judge my fighting ability. Plus, I nearly got you once! This is a simple mission, I’m sure I can handle it especially if I’m with you.”

Before Kara could say anything, Winn spoke up, “Actually, that’s not a bad idea. He needs some training in the field anyways. It’s only a Ravek alien, nothing you two can’t handle.” Mon-El looked to her and she just shrugged with a smirk on her face.

“Alright, then. Let’s go, Valor.”

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alex confronts Kara about the kiss with Mon-El. Kara struggles to focus while training Mon-El.


End file.
